thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromedae
Andromedae, better known as Annie, is a Darkus Spatterix as well as Firestormblaze's current Darkus Attributed brawling partner. She combines with Erebos to form Asteria. Her Mechtogan is Amethyst and her Mechtogan Titan is Arbiter. Information Andromedae is a Bakugan that specializes in physical combat. She relies in the power of darkness to deal special attacks that do major damage to all who cross her. Despite her appearance, she has become more powerful than anyone ever expected. Though of a young age, she has also mastered greatly destructive abilities, like Active Mana Drain and Binding Circle. Personality Andromedae has a very cheerful and bubbly personality. She is charming but feisty, and her words may cut you, if you get on her bad side. Family and Relationships Erebos Misery Stigma Stigma and Andromedae don't seem to get along very well. She often refers to him as a 'buzzard'. Alpha Pyro Mainly because of her relationship with Volcana, his sister, Pyro has come to accept Andromedae. Though he may not think that her training is sufficient enough, he agrees to let the child train with Misery. Volcana Andromedae shares many characteristics with Volcana, and they have become great friends. History Following in the footsteps of her mentor, Misery, Andromedae has managed to advance her abilities further, and eventually manages to harness the power to absorb power and abilities. Obtaining her newfound powers as well as being able to control the tide of the battlefield, Andromedae successfully becomes one of Firestormblaze's Guardian Bakugan. Notable Quotes *"This might tickle... Or not!" *"Fear the Darkness!" *"Playtime's over!" 'Ability Cards' *'Energy Spurt': Subtracts 900 Gs from every opponent on the field, regardless of previously used abilities and gates. *'Active Mana Drain': Puts the opponent at 0 Gs, and automatically opens the Gate Card. Andromedae most be at least 1000 Gs over her base level to use this ability. *'Burning Mana': Subtracts 200 Gs from Andromedae, and nullifies the affects of previously used abilities. *'Dark Plasma Ball': Adds 500 Gs to Andromedae, and switches the opponents Gate Card with yours. *'Shadow of Death': Prevents the opponent from canceling or preventing your abilities for the rest of battle, and subtracts 300 Gs for their every turn. *'Cast Assault': Prevents Andromedae from taking damage outside the opponent's turn. *'Binding Circle': Andromedae subtracts the opponents base level from her own Gs, but in return, she and the opponent switch attributes and on the second turn, switch Gs. *'Blizzard Shower': Andromedae can reuse any abilities in order to ignore enemy defenses. This ability can be activated during any time in the battle. If this ability is nullified, the opponent's previously used ability goes with it. *'Infinite Energy': Andromedae gains 400 Gs every two turns. *'Smash Elemental': Gs lost in battle can be added to you this round, or subtracted from the opponent. *'Brutal Swing': If the opponent deals more than 500 Gs damage to Andromedae, she can copy that ability, as well as cancel any ability with the same effect as this one, or the ability she copies. This ability is immune to prevention. *'Pandemonium' (Chaos Panic): Combines Andromedae and Erebos into Asteria with their regular base level of Gs added to their combined form. *'Dark Demolisher': Subtracts double the last G-Power addition from the opponent. *'Abyssal Scepter': 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Astral Fusion' (Astral Protection): Andromedae's Gs cannot altered, as long as Erebos is on the field. Nor can her gates or abilities countered or prevented. 'Gate Cards' *'Queen's Throne': *'Skeleton Key': Allows your Bakugan to activate abilities, and evade any protection used by the opponent, to either stop you from using abilities, or effecting their abilities and or gates. This Gate Card itself can also act as an ability card. *'Fake Hand': Repairs all damage done to your Bakugan's body, nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent are reversed, your Bakugan becomes immune to all the opponent's abilities for two turns. If your opponent has less G-Power than you, this gate is nullified, but their turn is skipped. Trivia *Andromedae's first battle ended in a tie against Combustion. Due to his Fire Judgement ability. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Firestormblaze Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan